Edward Cullen's Relationships
The Relationships of Edward Cullen are those relationships that are important to Edward Cullen. Lovers Tanya Cullen See Also : Tanya Cullen Edward Cullen and Tanya Cullen were initally very attracted to eachother and engaged eachother sexually, but in the beggining their was another boy named Radlet Scarlet who also was very interested in Tanya Cullen. For months the three engaged in a visious love triangle, until eventually Tanya Cullen chose Edward Cullen. When Edward left Tanya would become involved with Radlet Scarlet once again, but she would force her parents to keep the marriage from happening because she hoped Edward would return from Hogwarts and they could be together. When Edward returned she and he got back together after a short time apart where Edward had a brief relationship with Hostella Hale, and shortly after this he would arrange through his father to have the two married in a private ceremony attended by few nobles, but the entire Shadow Council outside of Jasper Hale who was still beyond angry with him over the death of Hostella Hale. As much in love as they were things fell apart after their marriage, as Edward was increasingly distant towards her, and this led to him starting to leave her at night and no longer being romantic with her, as he overcome with his grief over not being a part of the Shadow Council in the way he wanted to be. Arnhilda Highdor See Also : Arnhilda Highdor Clary Folwyn See Also : Clary Folwyn Clary Folwyn and Edward Cullen first met when Edward visited the Kingdom of Antiva in the Lucernian attempt to gain the kingdom to their side during the Lucerne-Tevinter War. She would lose contact with Lord Voldermorte for a time, and during this time she became besieged within Antiva by the old royalists of Tevinter and was forced to fight by herself emotionally as she was quite alone in her support of Tom Malfoy. When she met Edward Cullen she was at first impressed with his power, but as she actually got to know him during his time in Antiva she became discusted by the emotionally weakeness that he showed, but knowing how powerful he was politically she would begin flirting with him, and this followed the collapse of his relationship with Tanya Cullen and he became an easy target for her menipulations. As her father signed agreements with Edward Cullen and Lucerne she would continue to menipulate him, and was finally able to get word out to Lord Voldermorte of whom send a large force to her of which she commanded during the night where Edward and his friends were to enter the palace and sign the final agreements with the king of Antiva. Best Friends Hilary Swift See Also : Hilary Swift Edward Cullen and Hilary Swift built a friendship amongst the wreckage that was their departure from Lucerne after their parents decided that the two should be sent to Hogwarts to keep them safe. On the weeks long ride to Hogwarts they came to know eachother on a level that for Edward was only eclipsed by his best friends in Lucerne, and for Hilary this was her deepest relationship that she had at the time, and even into the future they know eachother on a level that noone elce knows them. In Hogwarts they only grew closer, and their time in Hogwarts only ended after Hilary was nearly killed, and this led to Edward to demand that they be returned to Lucerne and his growing power and control meant that they were allowed to leave. Hilary Swfit would accompany him when Edward went to Lorderon to find out what was wrong with Arthas. Fighting together there further solitified what was for him his best friend, and from that point on he grew increasingly close to Hilary and Gemma and somewhat gave up on the Shadow Council outside of William. William Lovie III. See Also : William Lovie III. Edward Cullen and William Lovie III. would first meet eachtoher on the first day of their respective entries into the Lucernian Academy, and they would be best friends from that point on. When they first met Edward was a shy and strange young boy who felt extremely intimidated by the popular William. This didn't last long as William was drawn to the silent kindness of Edward and the two grew into strong friends despite the fact that his best friend Jasper Hale did not particularly like him. Edward and William would grow to be extremely close and this bond would lead to a serious event when Edward was forced to leave Lucerne for Hogwarts after the four friends discovered his Magi powers. After trying to stop Edward from leaving William felt betrayed that Edward had left, and this only escalated as during his departure the three remaining friends deteriated morally. Returning to Lucerne Edward and William were somewhat able to rebuild their relationship but the time away had left William, Leven, Emmett, and Jasper the inner circle while Edward couldn`t make inroads due to the time apart plus Jasper`s hatred. Despite the repair in much of their relationship it was never the way it was before he left, and despite attempts by both the hatred of Jasper towards Edward always caused a problem in the group and Edward and William's relationship begin to drift due to Edward not wanting to hurt Jasper by being around. Gemma Cullen See Also : Gemma Cullen Lyanna Starke See Also : Lyanna Starke Enemies Hanzal_Herbus.jpg|'Hanzal Herbus' - - - - Rival - - - - Edward, and Hanzal would come to blows during the Rosten Crisis and the two engaged in brutal fight where in Edward would kill Hanzal.|link=Edward Cullen Jasper Hale See Also : Jasper Hale Jasper Hale and Edward Cullen initially met the way the most of the foursome group did and that was through William Lovie. They got along very well and they were closer then anyone in the group outside of William, and it was this closeness that was lost when Edward went away to Hogwarts. During his time away Jasper got closer to William, and he blamed Edward for all the things that went wrong in his life leading to a dramatic confrontation when he did return. Edward and Jasper`s relationship would become completely lost after Edward became invovled with Hostella Hale and when she died in part due to Edward the two became near rivals. Jasper was closer to William and from this kept Edward further away from the group while to a certain extent destroyed the relationship between Edward and Emmett of whom also grew to dislike Edward. Dylan Steinmare See Also : Dylan Steinmare Edward Cullen and Dylan Steinmare would first meet during their shared entry into the Lucernian Academy and William remarked later that even on that first day so long ago the two nearly came to blows showing how much they just did not get along. As schooling moved along and Edward and Dylan both became friends with William they begin to cross paths but still were not close and in fact in the days before Edward left for Hogwarts the two came to blows briefly after Dylan made a sexual comment about Edward's sister Blake. Following the return of Edward Cullen from his time in Hogwarts it would be Dylan Steinmare that would happily join the expansive group of young nobles not happy to have the young man back of whom many blamed for seeking fame and greed as Bill Lovie had spread around was the reason for his departure. Close Friends Brandon Yesten See Also : Brandon Yesten Taylor Swift See Also : Taylor Swift Harry Potter See Also : Harry Potter Edward upon arriving at Hogwarts found himself very alone without his friends outside of Hilary Swift of whom he came to become closer and closer too. The first person to befriend him was Harry Potter, who introduced him to his circle of friends and assisted him in the transistion to life in the northern lands of Hogwarts. Harry Potter and Edward Cullen would both be transported into the graveyard where they would face Lord Voldermorte of whome stunned Edward and the only reason for his survival was the incredible skill of Harry Potter. Following this Edward left Hogwarts due to the danger, and Harry Potter was one of the final people he spoke too and Edward and Harry would make a deal that if anything truly bad came around then they would have eachother`s back. Coldhands See Also : Coldhands Medivh See Also : Medivh Khadgar See Also : Khadgar Khadgar met Edward during his part in "The Plague", and following the outcome of that event Khadgar would lose his faith in Bill Lovie forcing him to find a new ally, and leader. He found this leader when he was training Edward in Magi, and was discovered by a gaurd of Bill. Practising Magi was strictly forbidden in Lucerne, and because of this they both could have been sent to prison for a long time had it not been for the timely arrival of Andrew Lovie . Following Andrew's saving of the two, they grew closer as Khadgar continued to train Edward in the use of Magi. Category:Relationships